Nos combats
by Mlle-Maple
Summary: Et si Konoha luttait contre l'envahisseur? Et si Konoha rappatriait ses égarés? Et si Konoha redevenait Konoha?
1. L'envahisseur

Auteur: Inunobaka

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé: Et si Konoha se mettait à lutter contre l'envahisseur? Et si Konoha rapatriait ses égarés?  
Et si Konoha redevenait Konoha?

Titre: Nos combats

Chapitre1: Lutte contre les envahisseurs

* * *

Ce jour là, il pleuvait à Konoha. C'était l'occasion idéale pour les résistants de se rencontrer. Dans les cachettes sombres et humides résérvés pour la protection des civils en cas d'invasion, quelques ninja débattaient. Un homme accompagné d'un canidé blanc prit la parole et exposa son point de vue aux autres protagonistes.Selon lui, la situation était inadmissible. Il fallait réagir avant que d'autres n'arrivent. L'ambiance était tendue, et le bruit de la pluie dans ce lieu lugubre et inquiétant ne faisait que deteriorer plus encore l'humeur générale. Les réactions furent mitigées face à cette déclaration. Certains semblaient perdre espoir alors que d'autres approuvaient. Mais personne ne semblait chercher de solution. Soudain, celui qui était considéré par tous comme un génie avant «la période»s'exprima. Il parla longtemps, prenant bien soin d'argumenter pour convaincre son auditoire. Lorsqu'il se tut, Tout le monde était sérieux et réfléchissait à ses paroles. Ils se quittèrent après avoir décidé d'adopter les méthodes de l'orateur. 

Le lendemain, le temps s'était calmé et un pâle soleil réchaufait comme il le pouvait l'air déjà froid d'Octobre. Une jeune fille aux yeux de braise et aux cheveux d'argent se baladait,balayant de son aura les environs. Elle était arrivée il y avait déjà deux semaines et était déjà anbu sans avoir jamais suivi d'entrainement ninja. La jeune fille arriva près du batiment de l'administration. Elle s'approcha d'un attroupement formé par d'autres jeunes filles tout aussi belles et intelligentes qu'elle. Une de ces jeunes filles, aux yeux «émeraudes» et aux cheveux «rubis» lut dans ses pensées et lui annonça de sa voie angélique qu'un grand tournoi était organisé pour tous les anbu de classe spéciale nommée «MS&GT» Pour les faire passer au Grade Ultime. Cependant seule une personne devait y acceder, les autres subiraient un terrible sort. Même elle, la grande Hikaru Saphire Light tien'dell Du Lac sacré Hatake n'avait pu le deviner. Toutes les personnes présentes souhaitaient participer au tournoi, car ils étaient tous parfaits et ne pouvaient perdre.

Tsuki Unity Amethyst Uchiwa Potter se souvenait de son arrivée à Konoha, un an plus tôt. Avant, elle s'appelait Marguerite Dupont et avait douzes ans. Un jour elle avait découvert et, grâce a une magie ancestrale, s'était retrouvée à 17 ans, avec ses cheveux d'azur et ses yeux charbons dans le monde de Naruto. Depuis, elle avait sauvé le monde et sortait avec Sasuke et Neji. Elle était sûre de gagner ce tournoi et se préparait en conséquence le matin du grand jour. En effet, elle portait une robe moulante orange sur un short large jaune et un top rouge brodé de délicates dentelles verte.

Arrivée au lieu du tournoi, elle utilisa son mangekyou sharingan et ses pouvoirs magique et réussit à arriver en demi finale, où elle devait se battre contre Hatori Kyo Harry Hyuga Uzumaki. C'était l'un des rares hommes géniaux à vivre à Konoha, univers essentielement féminin. Il avait les cheveux longs attachés en catogan et sentait bon la violette. Ses cheveux étaient verts et ses dents blanches. Il vaincquit Tsuki et alla en finale, où la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent nommée Mary Ambre Tohru Haruno Nara Gagna le titre.

En récompense, elle pu partir vivre dans une ville rien que pour elle qu'elle devait proteger tout au long de sa vie. Elle avait obtenu le Grade Ultime, Le grade de MSP.Les vaincus furent envoyés dans son village, tout de rose et de violet construit, et durent la servir jusqu'à leurs mort.

Konoha était enfin redevenu un village de ninja sanguinaires, et le calme régnait en maître depuis ce jour. Le problème est que les êtres parfait arrivent toujours en masse, et les rediriger vers Le village de Mary est de plus en plus dur. Cependant, L'idée que Shikamaru eut ce jour là, jour où les mary sue ne pouvaient sortir à cause de leur brushing, est la seule idée efficace que Konoha n'eut jamais pour s'en débarasser.

* * *

Voilà. Je ne quémande aucun reviews. Je continuerai à poster même sans en avoir. C'est pas merveilleux? 


	2. Konoha high school host club

Auteur: Inunobaka

Fandom: Naruto

Disclamer: Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé: Et si Konoha se mettait à lutter contre l'envahisseur? Et si Konoha rapatriait ses égarés?

Et si Konoha redevenait Konoha?

Titre: Nos combats

Chapitre 2:Konoha High School (host club)

Plusieurs mois avaient passés depuis le grand tournoi destiné à se debarasser des Mary Sue. Konoha avait vécu une période d'activité normale pour des ninjas, avec des missions enfin sérieuses et des combattants sanguinaires.

Cependant, alors que les arbres bourgeonnaient timidement et que la température s'adoucissait, un nouveau fléau frappa le village : la désertion de la plupart des éléments les plus prometteurs. Même L'hokage avait failli se laisser prendre. En effet, la plupart des ninjas de Konoha se considéraient comme inculte face aux occidentaux, ce qui les poussaient à se scolariser dans des internats français. Selon eux, la France est un lieu où la connaissance et l'hospitalité se mêlent à merveille. Ainsi, Les civils de Konoha n'avaient presque plus de défense et décidèrent de tenter le tout pour le tout en envoyant les quelques ninjas restant les chercher.

Lorsque la petite escouades arriva devant un Lycée français, ils furent étonnées. Ils s'étaient imaginés voir un grand lycée luxueux, avec des feuilles d'or appliquées à tous les murs, comme décrit dans la plupart de leur documentation. En réalité, le Lycée français était un petit établissement miteux, gris à cause du trop plein de pollution. Il y avait des barreaux aux fenêtres et un grand portail gris en métal légèrement rouillé, laissant entrevoir une cour moyenne recouverte de bitume, où un arbre, un marronnier, tentait de survivre. L'air sentait la friture, sans doutes était-ce dut à la petite grille d'aération située près de l'entrée.

Les ninja décidèrent de passer à l'action, cela ne devrait pas être bien dur de ramener les jeunes gens dans leur beau pays de Konoha.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un Jeune homme portant le nom de Sasuke, qui les reconnu et les attaqua sur le champ:

Sasuke : Kikoo xptdr les keums !

Ninja 1: Argheuh, non, pas la tequnike du théatraleuh ! OMG !

Ninja 2: Atencion à ton ortografe ! Il va nou avoir mdr !

Sasuke : ahahahaha je sui 1 EMO ki parl SMS ! Lol !

Heureusement, les ninjas luttèrent et réussirent à soigner Sasuke de son lavage de cerveau. En effet les élèves les avaient soumis à trop forte dose à un rayon dont nous ne citerons pas le nom, Par soucis de ne pas vous donner une arme qui détruit la langue française.

Sasuke, dégouté d'avoir porté des piercings, se rappelait avoir perdu sa virginité dans le lit de Naruto alors qu'il n'avait que 10 ans. En effet il était courant dans ce milieu de se déclarer homo avant d'atteindre ses cinq ans. Bien sûr, il était aussi sorti avec son frère, de temps en temps avec des filles, souvent avec Orochimaru parce que dans le fond il se sentait gérontophile.

Il rejoignit le groupe et les aida comme il le put à soigner ses semblables. Certains aimaient suivre les cours, sortant avec toutes les filles du lycée à la fois, même celles qui étaient au primaire et faisaient semblant d'être grande pour pouvoir se vanter d'être allées se balader avec eux.

Certaines avaient appris à être majorettes, danseuse, chanteuse de rock ou encore dresseuses de poneys nains. Celles-ci ne voulaient pas rater la compétition/concert/concours de toilettage et refusaient de rentrer. Mais comme les jeunes hommes avaient au moins appris à séduire, elles les suivirent en échange de la promesse d'une balade dans le parc.

C'est ainsi que Konoha récupéra ses ninjas. Même s'il y eut de nombreuses cures de désintoxications et une campagne de stérilisation sur poneys nains.


End file.
